Avalon Academy
by Drayer Potter
Summary: A Harry Potter inspired story Harry Potter and co are not in this story sorry to have lied


Avalon Academy

Avalon Academy

Sharai sat in the queue looking nervously around at the people that she had been dumped with, the two guys seemed nice even if they were dressed really funny and the older guy standing quietly behind them seemed nice if a little on the shy and quiet side. The first boy who had introduced himself as "Planktonic" Sharai didn't know if he was making fun of her or not, he'd introduced the other boy as " Galene" and the guy behind them's name turned out to be "Sataniceaden" this had caused Sharai to almost literally taken a step back in surprise "uhh what an unusual name" she'd said quietly before sitting on the ground to read a manga she'd bought from home. After five peaceful minutes both Planktonic and Galene had become bored and were now poking Sharai who squeaked at being poked which caused the boys more delight and entertainment as they now had someone to entertain them "hey, hey, hey" Galene said after a second of no poking time "what?" Sharai had asked suspiciously at him "stand up, pleaseeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee" he begged smiling she stood up and was instantly swept off her feet and thrown to Planktonic "ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh" she squealed and closed her eyes afraid she'd fall and hit the ground.

Sataniceaden was watching the scene before him half wanting to join in half afraid that he'd ruin the fun that they appeared to be having, sighing he wished he could be more what people wanted instead of what he thought they wanted him to be it was hard for him t be outgoing yet he tried, it was hard for him to be cheerful when all he felt like was a failure, sure he was a teacher, sure he was a good teacher at school but he still felt alone and unloved and unneeded, he continued to watch enviously at the three children in front of him, he wished silently that he was as outgoing and fun to be around as them. Sataniceaden was surprised when Sharai smiled up at him and started talking he could barely hear her but he felt needed for once and not only because he had something she needed but actually wanted to just talk and be open. He smiled and started chatting away with her for a good half an hour till the queue had ended and they could finally get the tickets.

The next day being Saturday and being the first proper day of manifest, Sharai got dressed into her cosplay costume smiling she looked at herself in the mirror "ack" she thought "I look twelve" with a small laugh she left for manifest, looking around she wondered as she approached the building if she was ever going to see Sataniceaden, Galene and Planktonic, she hoped so they were all so nice to her and funny. Looking around she realized she was lost "ack, not again" she whined "why do I always get lost at a time like this" shrugging her shoulders she continued on her way in her own little day dream world till she bumped into something or someone falling to the floor she looked up to see what she'd bumped into her eyes widening in surprise "it's you guys" she said happily getting up she gave them each a hug "I was hoping to see you guys, I got lost and fate lead me to you guys" looking at them happily she smiled "can I hang out with you guys again I don't know anyone else" she pleased all three nodded "I can?" she asked in surprise "yes" they chorused in union causing Sharai to jump up and down squealing in relief "oh thank you guys, thank you thank you thank you" all four walked around enjoying most of the day with all of them, both Galene and Planktonic had made her buy them stuff which she didn't mind, Sharai accidentally wandered off from her new friends when something caught her eye it was pink and shiny and pretty this excited Sharai so much she chased after it laughing as the wind blew the anime figurine around the air finally the wind died down and Sharai picked up the figurine it was of an anime character that looked slightly like her holding it to her she put it in her back to keep it safe "hey guys" she yelled out "look what I found, isn't it adorable" when silence greeted her she looked around "uhhhhhhhh guys? Where did you go??" While this was going on all three where searching for Sharai "where could she have gone?" Galene asked in annoyance "I swear she needs a collar with a tracing device" Planktonic said with agreeance "so looking forward to going back to teaching school this year, professor?" Planktonic asked Sataniceaden "yeah I suppose I wonder if we'll get any advanced students or anything this year apart from the usual year seveners" he muttered quietly so no one around them heard them talking "what are we learning this year?" Galene asked sleepily Sataniceaden snorted "so you are actually going to turn up to class this year?" he questioned Galene attempted to look offended "hey it's not my fault my powers require me to sleep all the time" he said with a shrug of his shoulders and a laugh "sure blame your powers yes it's all there fault" "exactly" Galene said smugly "you now get it" "you know you can't speak either Satan" he said "you sleep in as much as Galene does almost" "don't put my in the same category as him" Sataniceaden said indignantly this caused all three to laugh. After two hours of looking for Sharai they finally found her napping on the floor in the tea ceremony room, "awwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww" all three said quietly "isn't she so cute" Planktonic said "she's mine" Galene and Sataniceaden both said in unison. Sataniceaden bent down and gently woke Sharai up looking confused and sleepy Sharai looked up to see her friends "hey you guys found me" she said in between yawns they all nodded "excellent" she said smiling. "Unfortunately it's time we have to go home" Sataniceaden said Sharai's face fell but brightened as she remembered that manifest was still on the next day "okay I'll see you guys tomorrow same place?" they all nodded and Sharai drove home. There she spent two hours telling her sister about the adventures they had.

Waking up on Sunday Sharai was about to go back to sleep when she remembered it was manifest again today getting up Sharai got ready and drove to manifest finally finding a car spot she looked at the time and gasped "heck I'm late" racing to the spot that her new friends had designated as their meeting place she saw her friends waiting for her and quickly apologized breathing heavily they laughed and said it was nothing to worry about "oh by the way we're meeting someone new as well" Planktonic added "really who?" Sharai asked before he could answer a girl no older than 16 raced over to them "hi Planktonic hope I'm not late" she said with a mischifious smile "Hi I'm Disillusion and you are dun dun dun...NOW MY WIFE" she said and handcuffed Sharai to her Sharai's eyes were wide with surprise and confusion "uhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh okay" she said after a long pause, Disillusion saw Sharai's Yuki backpack and stole it "mine" she said and clutched it to her Sharai was looking at Disillusion in total surprise one second she had her Yuki backpack and then like a ninja Disillusion had it in her free hand trying to get it back Sharai gave up and pretended to cry this caused Sataniceaden, Galene and Planktonic to get it off Disillusion for Sharai it took five long minutes before they managed to give it back to Sharai. Disillusion was laughing hard "you're so fun to play with" she said to Sharai "hey you're 18 right?" Sharai asked making sure she got the age right "you're 16 right?" Disillusion asked at the exact same time "no I'm 18" Sharai said "I'm 16" Disillusion said at the exact same time "uhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh" Sharai said with a massive laugh "my bad" both laughed and Sharai tried to undo the handcuffs "ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh" she screamed after ten minutes of trying to get them off "what?" everyone asked "I can't get this undone" she explained "Oh you got the dodgy side" Disillusion said with a laugh even after she tried to get them off, they all had a try in the end Planktonic bit them till they finally came off he accidentally bit her leaving a bruise this caused Sharai to quickly stop herself from shouting out all the swear words she could thing of and instead just went "oh fudge that hurt" this caused her to get a weird look from Disillusion "oh fudge? Fudge where?" she asked looking around hungrily Sharai laughed at this statement "no never mind" she added. During the whole day Disillusion would randomly steal her Yuki backpack this caused Sharai to chase her around the buildings finally at the end of the day when everyone in the group was fully exhausted Disillusion looked at Sharai and said excitedly "lets adopt Planktonic and Galene as our children/pets and we should adopt Sataniceaden as well" Disillusion looked at Sataniceaden "you can be" she stopped and frowned "wait you're older than us so you have to adopt us as your children" she said with a smile Sharai thought to herself "well at least with this family I shall never be bored again" with out thinking she started humming the tune to White houses and noticed how perfect the song fitted in with her family totally innocently unaware of what the song actually meant waving goodbye to her new adopted family she drove home and promptly ended up getting lost and driving to Dandenong before realizing that Sunbury was the complete opposite way "ack not again" she thought "I did it again", it was nearly two in the morning by the time Sharai got home, she walked in and went straight to sleep on the floor all curled up like a kitten, waking up the next day she stretched and wondered what she had slept on for the entire night looking down she saw she'd been sleeping on her keys and that she now had key indentations on her skin.

Three weeks went by and all five had steadily gotten closer and more comfortable and used to each others strange habits from sleep talking to sleep walking to in the kyles case sleep eating this caused Sharai some surprise when she opened the fridge at Sataniceadens house for the remainder of the meal she'd made the night before only to find it missing "ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh we have food ninja thief's" she screamed this caused Disillusion to race into the room armed with the frying pan Sharai's eyes were wide open "you slept with that?" she asked "nope this was in my bag in case of emergencies such as food ninja thief's" she looked around the room and followed the tiny trail of crumbs leading back to Galene and Planktonic who were both sound asleep Sharai stared at them both in complete shock "they ate all that food by themselves?" she just couldn't believe it shaking her head she went about making more food. When Disillusion and Sharai went home Planktonic turned to Galene "tomorrow we have to go back to school" he said "noooooooooooooooooooooo" Galene wailed almost crying "I want Sharai to continue cooking for us and cleaning while I sleep most of the time".

Sataniceaden had already packed his bags ready for another year of teaching at school. He smiled to himself as he recalled how he'd pulled some strings to get Sharai and Disillusions magic awoken from it's sleep, he was pleased now he'd have his family with him all the time only he wouldn't be able to act family'ish around them when it was actual school time but after school and before it he could. With that he sent them their school invitations, he smiled and waited for sleep to over take him, there he went and wandered around with the spirits.

At the same time Sharai and Disillusion opened their emails and the first email they opened was their invitation to a magic school they both looked at it and re-read it about a hundred times, the invitation told them where to go and what time to be there and it also said that it required each student to bring 400 with them on the day. Both were like "WHAT THE HELL??" both at the same time noticed a sparkly light to the right of their eyes looking down they saw 400 lying on their tables "NO WAY" they screamed at the same time which was funny considering they were at their own houses. Sharai instantly thought of all the clothes she could buy when she felt a sharp whack to the back of her head looking around she saw no one there frowning in confusion she went back to day dreaming about spending the money on clothes and received another hard whack to the head "okay no more thoughts on spending the money" she said aloud afraid of getting hit again, while this was happening Disillusion was having the same experience but her daydreams where on what pets she could buy and how many piercing she could get "owwww" she yelped as she received a sharp whack to the head looking around she expected to see the over-bearing mother of hers ready to take the money of her she was surprised to see no one so she shrugged and went back to dreaming about spending the money this time a harder whack to the back of the head was felt. Giving up both went to pack their bags and tell their families they were going to a new school which to their surprise they already knew about, Disillusion was particularly suspicious of her mother being okay with it, Sharai on the other hand was sort of dismayed her mother didn't seem to care shrugging she went to sleep.

Sharai looked at the printed paper with the instruction on it she'd even looked up and had a map of how to get there but first the inari distracted her after eating it she continued on her journey before she got distracted by the ice cream and gelato, finally she managed to get to the destination "destination reached and only ten minutes late" she looked around and her eyes went wide at the amount of children her age and younger that were there "form an orderly line" an old lady was shouting Sharai's eyes boggled at this "I think the inari was off" she thought to herself before feeling a grip on her arm jumping she turned around to see Disillusion "this all seems abit unreal doesn't it?" Disillusion said with a smile "you aren't kidding" Sharai said in agreeance they both heard Galene and Planktonic's voice over the crowd "Hey you two get over here" they shouted both Sharai and Disillusion squealed and raced over and hugged them both "What is going on?" "Isn't it obvious we're going to school" "this doesn't look like any ordinary school to me" Sharai said "that's because it's a special school" "hey I'm not mentally retarded" Disillusion said "no matter how much my mother says it I'm not special that way" Sharai laughed at this as well as Planktonic and Galene, "so what are we doing exactly?" Disillusion asked "uhhhhhhhhhhhhh you guys are new to this school aren't you?" both Sharai and Disillusion nodded "well we're going to a magick school, we go through this portal" Planktonic explained as though he were talking to little children "don't patronize me I'm not a little baby" Disillusion said with an annoyed look on her face Sharai smiled she hadn't noticed how patronizing it sounded Disillusion patted Sharai on the head "it's okay if it goes over your head" she said with a laugh as Sharai started purring loudly. After about a minute of walking they entered a very bright room, the room was so white and bright that it hurt all their eyes and everyone had to close it a second later it was relatively darker thanks to Planktonic who used his powers to darken the room "thanks" Disillusion said and looked around the room it was an ordinary looking room now that the light had been dimmed "wow so ordinary and boring, you'd think it was a normal corridor" a student muttered behind Sharai "well that was what I thought when I first came her" both Sharai and disillusion turned to look at the person "hi I'm Ryane and you are?" "I'm Disillusion and this is Sharai" Disillusion shrieked loudly causing all those around het o cover their ears "Fanta, what are you doing here??" a short girl of about 14-15 wadded through the crowd and finally managed to hug Disillusion "I didn't know you went here" Disillusion said in surprise and whacked Fanta in the arm "ouch" Fanta cried out "I couldn't tell you it's the contract we have" "a contract for what?" Disillusion turned to Sharai and said "oh yeah this is my sister" Sharai was looking down at Fanta and saw how cute she was, Sharai yelled out "awwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww STOLEN she's my new wife as well and our daughter" Fanta's eyes went wide "I'm what?" she said in surprise "Awesome" she added happily Sharai hugged both girls "ack to much love from a person it's suffocating me" Disillusion said "oh sorry" Sharai said apologetically "it's okay just not used to it" Sharai smiled and said "you're lucky I don't do the carebear hug" Disillusion's eyes went wide "The what? Okay now I'm scared" she said with a whimper, suddenly a middle aged man appeared in front of them "uhhhhhhhh young students follow me" Disillusion whispered to Planktonic "who's the old geezer?" "Shhhhhhhhhhhhh" he hissed "Principle Rogers can hear everything that's being said" "wow you mean he has ears of a bat and the brain of a bird?" Disillusion asked excited "I heard that" Principle Rogers called out in amusement "Aye aye Captain Rogers" Disillusion said and saluted to the back of him Sharai and the others started laughing "well since you are here we have a little surprise for you Sharai and Disillusion" Planktonic and Galene said in unison "what?" they both chorused back "just wait and see" they said with mirror smiles on their faces "ack I hate surprises" Disillusion said "awwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww poor didums" Planktonic said with a laugh Disillusion punched him in the arm this turned into a massive arm punching match with neither being the winner Sharai was busy talking to Ryane about the school curriculum and Fanta was busy drooling over the thoughts of her secret stash of pasta she had hidden in her school bedroom Galene was attempting not to fall asleep out of boredom and tiredness, Planktonic was busy scaring Sharai "you have to defeat the principle to find out which house you go into" he said teasingly Sharai was now very scared "Well that was last year when we started school we had to walk through fire before it told us which house we were in" Sharai's eyes were massive with worry Disillusion turned to comfort Sharai "he's only messing with you" "uhh okay" Sharai said and poked out her tongue at Planktonic.

After what felt like forever they finally reached a door, the principle opened the door and everyone followed him into a new room, this one was massive and had a stage where what appeared to be the teachers and there where 5 round tables with students sitting around them and just under the platform was a massive arc and to the far far left was a cafeteria where people were making and serving the food, the principle turned to face the students "woooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooow" exclaimed all the new students the students that had been there before all went and sat down at their appointed tables Principle Rogers started explaining to the new students that were left that no they didn't have to defeat him to get sorted into a house that all they had to do was stand in the arc and when it changed their clothes into their house's colors they'd be teleported to their appointed seat, "there are 5 houses we have earth, fire, wind, water and electricity" Sharai thought for a minute and whispered to Disillusion "I thought he was gonna saw Earth, fire, wind, water, heart go planet" Disillusion smiled and laughed at what Sharai had said after that they lined up with the rest of the new student there they eagerly waited for them to be placed into their appointed houses the first student went through "does it hurt?? Can you feel your brain exploding?" Planktonic yelled out this caused a couple of the new students to worry all the other students laughed at the new students who were worried. Finally it was Disillusions turn to be sorted she stood under the arc and waited a minute later it sparked and blew up Disillusion raced for the first table she saw and pretended she hadn't broken the arc the teachers where in an uproar "She broke it" one yelled after half an hour they finally managed to fix it while this was going on, Sharai was becoming more and more self conscious of all the students attention was now on her she almost felt like shrinking in her shoes when the principle walked up to her and offered her a toffee smiling she took it and ate it chewing on it she was allowed to finally walk through the fixed arc standing there she waited for a minute after a minute of nothing happening he sighed and exhaled and blew a teacher who was walking up to check if the arc was still broken into the wall, everyone laughed as the teacher fell down comically unconscious. The arc finally started working and her robes changed into the color of air and she was teleported to a seat, which happened to be next to Fanta. After Sharai had been sorted they were finally allowed to go up one table at a time and take as much food onto their tray as inhumanly possible, Disillusion did exactly that she managed to pile six pies, burgers, chips and anything else onto her plate same with Planktonic and Galene when he wasn't falling asleep in his chair, Fanta had only gotten pasta of every single kind imaginable and Sharai had grabbed a fair bit of vegetarian food as well as garlic bread and chips "mmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm soy sauce" she was saying as she drowned the chips in it and everything else Fanta looked down at the black soaked food and was almost put of her food before looking down at her plain safe pasta and continued to eat it.

Sataniceaden rocked up to the sorting late as usual he'd been playing Guild Wars for two days straight and had forgotten the time he'd leveled his new character to 20 as well as making it a strong ice mage/dervish he was happy that they allowed the internet at this school with out it he'd die well figuratively not literally that would be a scary thought, looking at the food in front of him he ate slowly and mainly watched the students in of course the non-stalker way well maybe except for the two girls he'd met at Manifest he watched them both like a fatherly hawk and not the creepy looking stalker other's might have thought him to be finally it came time for dessert this caused a huge scream of delight for Disillusion who had an odd habit of naming things she liked she set about naming her food and then regretfully eating it, this caused her a little bit of sadness but she enjoyed the sweetness of her newly named things "far well Mint peacock" she said to a piece of cheesecake. Sharai was explaining to Fanta what a lemon slice was and a few other food items that she'd never heard of "wow you so know a lot" Sharai laughed "naaaaaaaaa not really there's a lot of things I don't know" "no I'm sure you know everything" Fanta was saying shaking her head Sharai decided it was best not to argue with this girl as Sharai knew she would lose, she was hopeless at arguing it was something she couldn't do very well. Fanta was happy she'd won he argument and they both started laughing and enjoying each others company both started telling each other their life story's each started laughing at each other's anecdotes. Finally after dessert was over Planktonic and Galene grabbed both girls and put hands over their eyes and led them to a hidden spot there Galen and Planktonic removed their hands and Sharai and Disillusion squealed happily and hugged Sataniceaden who happily hugged them both back. They all started avidly talking "I didn't know you go here" Sharai said, "What year are you in?" "Uhh Sharai" Disillusion said with a laugh "he's the teacher here" Sharai looked embarrassed "ohh my bad sorry" everyone laughed at Sharai in good humor. Sataniceaden looked at his mobile phone "you guys have to go to bed or you'll get in trouble" "orrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr" Disillusion said enthusiastically "we could sleep in your room for the entire night and not get in trouble" Sataniceaden smiled "Yeah that's fine with me" everyone formed a group hug and went to Sataniceaden's room there Sataniceaden used his magic to make the bed big enough for everyone to sleep in, Sharai and Disillusion shooed everyone out of the room so they could change both stood at the opposite ends of the room facing the wall "oh pretty wall I shall call you Bernard" Disillusion said randomly causing Sharai to laugh and fall over attempting to put her pajama bottoms on, she managed to pull them up when the guys walked in and saw both girls on the floor in a giggling hysteria.

Finally after the guys had finished playing DDR they all went to bed there was a small giggles from Disillusion as she saw Sharai had already fallen asleep "awwwwwwww so cute" she said "But damn she has and wears so much pink it's frightening" she said with a laugh Planktonic agreed with a laugh, it ended up being Sharai in the corner, Sataniceaden next to her, Disillusion next to him and Planktonic next to her and Galene next to him "hey your feet stink" Disillusion said wrinkling her nose up at the smell "lucky Sharai she can't smell it" she muttered to Sataniceaden he nodded in agreement. The next day Sataniceaden's mobile's alarm went off and they all groaned except Sharai who was sleeping through it peacefully Sataniceaden decided to wake her up by putting a cold hand on her tummy this made Sharai jump in fright "ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh" looking around she whacked Sataniceaden on the head "why you do that?" she asked groggily "because it's time to get ready for school" he said suddenly very authoritarian "ack, no, more sleep now must sleep now" Galene said sleepily "wow such lazy people" Sharai was now saying bouncing around the room getting ready for class everyone was looking at Sharai with numb disbelief "who the hell can she have so much damn cheerfulness in the morning" Galene was heard to comment as he watched Sharai packing everything up and cleaning the room "oops" she was heard muttering as she tripped over one of Planktonic's shoes getting up she fell and tripped over another shoe "this is almost to painful to watch" Disillusion was saying "cept my eyes wont turn away, damn eyes" Sataniceaden decided to help Sharai before she severely hurt herself from helping out and offered Sharai a hand up, Sharai looked at the hand and started humming strangers like me. Everyone looked at Sharai "okay she's definitely a strange one" Sataniceaden said "yes but she so fits into this incestual family so well" Disillusion said with a laugh finally it was time for breakfast there everyone piled their plates up high some more than others everyone found out as they looked at Planktonic's plate and Galene's plate it was teetering dangerously as they sat back down at their tables Sharai was looking at Fanta's plate "damn I've never seen that much pasta for breakfast, it looks unhealthy" Fanta looked at Sharai as if she was nuts "pasta is the most important meal of day, it's just as important to eat for breakfast, lunch, dinner, snacks and if it was a drink that as well" finally breakfast was over and class was about to begin.

Sharai had been placed with Disillusion, Galene, Planktonic, Fanta and Ryane for her first class looking at the list she also saw that they were assigned together for the entire year "ohhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh it's one big freaky family" a girl and guy muttered looking up they saw a pair of twins the male twin had long blonde hair and gray eyes that were always in a permanent frown and the girl was slightly shorter and was fat and had a fake Goth look about her "Lamon and Katherin" Planktonic said with a look of distaste "what brings you to this oh so unpleasantness of being in our awesome presences" Planktonic added "ohhhhhh nothing just you and your weird loser family and your pathetically weird and lame names, and its Kat not Katherin no one calls me Katherin" Sharai hadn't been paying attention and snapped out of her daydream world "what's all the shrieking going on?" she asked in confusion "Who's the fat blimp?" "You didn't just call me a fat blimp did you" "no she didn't "Disillusion said "but I will, YOU ARE A FAT BLIMP" with that Disillusion dodged getting hit by a bolder to the face "wow that's low even for you" Galene said "yeah you've sunk to new lows" Planktonic said teasingly Katherin stormed off angrily "good one Sharai" everyone commented "what? I thought she was a blimp" "yes she is a blimp and everyone knows it I'm surprised her boyfriend doesn't get flatteries when they sleep together" "don't mention them sleeping together" Disillusion said "I'll throw up that's so disturbing a thought"

By the end of the day Disillusion had managed to blow up an entire classroom attempting to get a control of her elemental powers as well as singing Fanta's hair and eyebrows and destroy half of Sharai's pink outfit for the day even Planktonic and Galene had come out with bits of material and stuff missing and on top of that Kat was now no where to be found it had been reported that Disillusion had sent her to some other dimension, Sharai was busy moaning about her destroyed clothing practically in tears "you killed my pink things" she said tearfully Disillusion had only laughed as soon as she'd seen Fanta's missing eyebrows and singed hair "oh god my eyebrows" Fanta screamed as she felt for them looking in the mirror Fanta saw how short her hair was now and almost cried. Planktonic and Galene were laughing their heads off at the memories of them on their first day of class "oh god you remember when I accidentally learnt how to make ice nearly the entire class was frozen for about 3 hours Galene smirked Planktonic laughed and nodded in agreement "or when I made the lights turn out and the whole school was dark for 3 days. Finally it was Sharai's turn "ummm" thinking for a minute she remembered what she'd seen of Spiderman 1 and started flapping her hands around yelling "go power go" after 5 minutes of doing this still nothing happened sitting down sulking she huffed out in annoyance and exhaled blowing a couple of tables out of the 4th story window "I did that?" she asked stunted "yeah" said the teacher looking impressed "but I think that's enough for today class" he'd muttered nervously "for the rest of the day classes shall be cancelled" "EXCELLENT" everyone screamed "where's Sataniceaden teaching today?" Sharai asked "I dunno" everyone said "well I'll just do a locating spell" Planktonic said and in 4 minutes they were standing out the front of the classroom Sataniceaden was teaching they all sat around the doorstep waiting for their class to end.

Sataniceaden looked out the door and saw his friends dismissing class early he waited and watched as all 5 walked into his classroom "so?" he asked puzzled with in an instant he was surrounded with cuddles from all three of the girls causing him to fall to the floor in a heap everyone laughed "look no eyebrows" Fanta said sadly "Who caused that?" Sataniceaden asked looking at Galene "hey not me, it was that menace over there" he said pointing to Disillusion who proudly puffed up her chest "I am awesome" she said simply Sataniceaden smiled and nodded "yes you are" they all stayed in the classroom with Sataniceaden helping both Sharai and Disillusion with their elemental powers Disillusion almost burnt Sataniceaden but he managed to put a ward up in time "wow powerful" he muttered "but very dangerous" "okay Sharai your turn" Sharai looked hesitant before holding her breath and letting out slowly making the paper on the table flutter "YAY" she squealed "I didn't blow anything away" finally it was dinner time and Galene had gone off to his girlfriend Rayne "how he got her I'll never know" Planktonic said with a laugh "me either" Disillusion said with a laugh "Mr. Playa became Mr. Whipped".


End file.
